


Obsession and Indifference

by IronJustice



Series: 30 days of Metal - The angst challenge [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clark needs a hug, M/M, Oneshot, sort of identity porn, unilateral relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronJustice/pseuds/IronJustice
Summary: But that spark in his  eyes had unsettled Clark as the cover of a book and as a good book had made Clark want to know all the secrets in the predictable story of Bruce Wayne.





	Obsession and Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mees and some day I'll find a beta, but at this moment is just me. So, I'm sorry for all the mistakes that this could have I try my best to write everything right.

Clark always see stories and there are all kind of stories.

Even he has dedicated his life to write stories, when he was young, he thought in incredible stories from the fence of his parents' farm, dreaming, as every kid with imposible stories with a universe completely different, like the planet that saw him born and died.

In the secondary school he began to write in the local news paper, he write small news that Smallville had to offer, since then he couldn't stop writing.

Now he not only write some important articles for the Daily Planet, but he also enjoy creating this little stories that he knows for sure he will never write, but that always comfort him.

Like that story from an old marriage that always go to that restaurant in front of the Daily Planet, sometimes with a little boy that can be their grandson, it's one of his favorite stories.

A love story is a always a good way to begin a new day, Clark can imagine the first moment when they look at each other and then when they fall in love, he can imagine every moment that make them end here.

Although he is sure that the idealization that comes to his mind about this story is more by the influence of his parents' marriage than by anything else.

And with that in mind, it's not hard to look him in the middle of the gala thinking in his own inventions than in the story that he needs to write for the Daily Planet.

It's not intentional, but it's inevitable that his mind fow by itself.

His gize slips through the well-groomed room with all those wealthy people walking and talking among themselves, he can imagine that they have secret lives where they are happy and this is only a facade. He idealized all this people at the point in which when he know the real story all feels like a waste of time, he just imagine all this irreal stories where there is some much adventure and their stories are not boring, there are just predictable, well to be fair just one person have take him by surprise.

Bruce Wayne.

It is just a name and yet it makes every part of Clark run straight in more directions than it should exist or even be possible, but that is the way that always have been, since the first time he look at him with his condescending smile and his sleepy blue eyes like the color of the sky, there was coquettishness, but his story had been predictable as every other millionaire.

But that spark in his eyes had unsettled Clark as the cover of a book and as a good book had made Clark want to know all the secrets in the predictable story of Bruce Wayne. Clark chased (although chasing was a somewhat wrong word) for some charity parties or even by chance he has found himself appearing sometimes as Superman where the tycoon has been, it is only the curiosity that eats him up.

It is only until his first encounter with the male disguised as a bat that he forgets his obsession with Bruce Wayne and every part of Clark is intrigued by Batman. Now Clark just can think in stories for this brave male that keeps every little detail so tight in his hands that Clark can only infer what he really hides.

There are times when the story of Batman is that in which a boy from the slums of Gotham who has risen up after so much abuse and injustice, he is heroic and brave, but he is also cold and forceful when he forces Superman to leave his territory.

Other times the story behind this man is a less fanciful story, it is a story of a man who one day dedicated his life to the government, could be a high-ranking military man perhaps, because that would make more sense, he has seen him fight, giving accurate shots, is clearly a well-trained man, is intelligent and is an incredible strategist, although Clark does not know how it is that history would lead a man like him to leave the army, to take a cloak and shadows as his most precious cloak.

There is a point where Clark simply stop wondering what is the story behind Batman and focuses on other stories, because suddenly they are not the only ones, more superheroes begin to show themselves and with them the villains, threats and dangers also arrive, Clark begins to star in his own story, even with the shadow of Batman always in the corner of the eye ready to sneak out of his hands when Clark tries to learn his story once again.

Time passes but they always follow that same game, where Clark invents stories and Batman only denies them all, even one of the stories causes the corner of the mouth of Batman rise, Clark does not stop trying, but every time the story creates for Batman is more unlikely and irrational than the previous one and Clark does not even believe them anymore.

What is behind that man is an enigma that Clark may never be able to complete, but he still tries and tries, until suddenly a mission goes so bad that they have to take off their masks and show their secret identity, the story hits him in the face, Clark is laughable as he has always been there, in his face so detectable and still he had evaded him for so long.

Bruce Wayne had played with him and for a moment it does not matter, they have to save the world, when they finally do it and it's time to return to normal, Bruce does not talk to him, in fact completely discards the talk every time it becomes too personal and everything returns to that vicious circle in which they have begun to play since they met.

To say that after that Clark does not know now more things about the man behind the bat mask , it is a lie.

There is a millionaire with an incredible smile as a facade of what is behind, a man who has turned his desire for revenge into his engine to try to end the criminals of Gotham so that no child has to lose their parents for a thief.

Although the only sure thing in this detective book is that there is a solitary man with a self-imposed purpose and a will that far exceeds the superhuman strength of Superman, a man who wants to be a completely different book, a more boring book, where there is a lovely family that stays together and live a long life, a book that has a happy ending at the end of the page, but those books are so scarce that not even Clark himself has found one.

Every time he feels that he knows Bruce completely, he crashes against a wall and realizes that no, it's just another facade of the many that Bruce has, that no matter how hard he tries, Bruce will never let him know every little part of him.

Right now he sees it, in this incredible gala and Clark almost swallows this story of the playboy tycoon that he gives to everyone, with his incredible smile that does not disappear at any moment with his expensive costumes and his relaxed attitude.

 

If Clark did not know him and studied him too well, to be able to recognize the small and imperceptible signals, like the way his eyes look at this moment, calculating every little movement of the senator he is talking to or the way in which his shoulders are stretched, that's where Batman stands, leaning out from this facade.

-I didn't know you had a crush on Bruce Wayne, Smallville- he hears Lois and almost throw his notebook.

-What?-

-Oh, come on- Lois snorted, rolling his eyes. -You have not taken your eyes off the boy from the moment he set foot here.-

Clark shakes his head - It's just the story, Lois, there's nothing for Clark Kent there- 

The words come easy from his lips, because it is a reality that Clark has never been blind, he look again at the front to the millionaire who returns his gaze only for a moment before discard him, Clark sighs, Bruce always finds the exact way to make him feel cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> This is a oneshot of a serie of oneshot's from a challenge, I will be writing different stories with different OTP's, plots and universe from different words, all of this stories are auto conclusive.


End file.
